The present invention relates to a cutting device having a blade reciprocally movable on the board so as to make a sharp cut edge of the sheets of paper.
A conventional cutting device for cutting sheets of paper is generally includes a board and a cutting blade is pivotably connected to an end of the board and the other end of the cutting blade is connected with a handle so that the user may pivoted upward the blade so as to put sheets on the board. The blade is then pivoted downward to cut the sheets by shear force. The edge that is cut by the blade of the sheets is often rough especially when there is a certain thick pile of the sheets, and this is not satisfied by the users. After the cutting is done, the blade is pivoted upward and positioned by a spring so that the blade will not drop to hurt the users. Nevertheless, an impact to the cutting device could result in the drop of the blade and this is dangerous. Besides, the force exerted onto the sheets is not even so that the edge that is cut could not be kept as a straight line and the sheets are not well pressed in position during the cut.
The present invention intends to provide a cutting device that has a pressing member to hold the sheets in position and the roller blade cuts the sheets along the guide of the side of the pressing member so maintain a straight cut.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cutting device which comprises a main board having a durable plate engaged in a groove defined in a top surface of the main board and an extended board is pivotably connected to a side of the main board. Two frames are pivotably engaged with two ends of the main board and a pressing member is connected between the two frames. A cutting mechanism is movably engaged to a side of the pressing member and has a roller blade therein.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cutting device that cuts the sheets on the main board and the sheets are pressed in position by a pressing member.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.